


Crossdressing For A Priestess Of Death

by SmutKnight



Series: The Erotic Escapades Of Ernutet The Necromancer [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Come Inside, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dominant Woman, Dresses, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Panties, Programming Socks, Reader-Insert, Roommates, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Submissive Reader, Thighs, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Commands, blowjob, femboy, thicc, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: You've always had a fairly feminine figure, ever a source of mockery from your mates. Your roommate however, a deliciously thick sun-kissed necromancer, seems to have a fascination with pushing you to embrace your more feminine side!
Series: The Erotic Escapades Of Ernutet The Necromancer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Crossdressing For A Priestess Of Death

You couldn’t believe how lucky you’d gotten with your university accommodation, being paired up with the beautiful dark-skinned beauty that now sat on the kitchen countertop before you. Mixed sex accomodation was hardly standard, but that was something for which you could thank your feminine build. You couldn’t exactly blame the institute’s staff, after all you’d got it all your life; with long dark hair, effortlessly long eyelashes and a slim waist and unconventionally wide hips it was easy for people to mistake you for a girl. It wasn’t something you could control of course, the most you could manage was cutting your hair to something far shorter, but it was just so much easier to keep it long and tie it back. Though your feminine physique hadn’t made you well suited to traditional male roles such as warriors or fighters, you made up for it with your intellect and as such was a perfect match for the Necromantic University. 

  
  


At least you thought you were intelligent, until you met Ernutet. She was a natural at any and all dark magics, seeming to effortlessly weave spells and commit most components and incantations to memory. As if being an exceptional academic wasn’t enough of a gift, the gods had also deemed her worthy of a body that exemplified beauty itself. Her curves were exquisite and her legs long and slender. Her breasts were sizable and perky, something she was evidently not opposed to showing off owing to the scarce little cloth that covered them. The very outfit she wore seemed tailor made to tease and entice, woven from near-see-through silk that allowed glimpses of her body beneath, with golden embellishments that glistened in the sunlight. 

  
  


She screwed her face up in frustration as the book sailed from her hand over the top of her head as she discarded it behind her. Even in anger she was beautiful, her dark oak hair perfectly framing her face as all manner of golden accessories moved to and fro with her shaking head. Her legs did not reach the floor from the countertop she was perched upon, and you might have been annoyed at her sitting where you prepared food, were your thoughts and gaze not fixed firmly on her tightly crossed thighs. They were plump and looked to be as soft as the silk that lay hiked up atop them. With how little she wore around the house you’d think you’d have gotten used to their allure, but it seemed that every time a glimpse was caught of her pillow-like thighs peeking out from beneath her dress your mind went blank all the same. She’d noticed of course, and was hardly shy about allowing her eyes to wander over your body in return.

  
  


“ _ Urgh! Why must I read through such dull tomes that hardly even dabble in magic at all? What use is biological function when they’re just going to shamble about all the same when I raise them! I need a break…” _ She exclaimed at no one in particular, her dark oak eyes landing on you and prompting an immediate smirk to appear on her lips. 

  
  


“ _ Hello you!~ What wonderful timing for you to awaken! You did as I asked, I hope?” _ She inquired, gently climbing down from the countertop causing your gaze to lock onto her sizable breasts which bounced pleasantly as her delicate feet found the floor. It wasn’t uncommon for priestesses to have their breasts at least partially exposed, even those in training, but she took it to the extreme. A shawl-like curtain of silk hung from a decorative neck-piece that scarcely concealed her nipples at the best of times, let alone when she was moving about like she was now. She didn’t mind people staring, evidently very pleased with the body she’d been blessed with and more than happy to show it off. But right now, it was your body that she was interested in. 

  
  


Your feminine features despite benign a man was something she had fixated on ever since meeting you for the very first time. It was odd, where most women you’d known had ignored or even ridiculed you because of it; she seemed utterly infatuated. It had taken only a week for her to start playing with your hair and putting it into thick braids decorated with bows and golden adornments. After a month she had pressured you into coming to the spa with her, admittedly enjoying the hot springs and pampering you got from the attendants, even at the cost of your feeling of masculinity. Ever since then there had been multiple evenings where she’d gotten stressed with some spell or another and insisted on using your face as a canvas for new experimental dramatic eyeliner. You didn’t mind particularly, after all it always made her happy and it was worth it just to be close to such a radiant beauty; no matter how eccentric she could be.

  
  


This latest request of hers had been made a fair few times and met with laughter on your part, but as of late her mood had soured owing to particularly bothersome exams on the horizon so you finally caved and agreed to her demands. You’d shaved your legs, arms, pretty much everywhere. It was no big deal really, you kept telling yourself, plenty of guys did this regularly anyway! But as you shyly nodded in affirmation at having completed the task she had requested of you, you couldn’t help but feel self conscious. At once she was upon you, her delicate inquisitive fingers caressing your bicep down to your forearm. Her touch was light yet off-puttingly cold, something that seemed common among those particularly adept at necromancy, but even so it made you shiver in response. A bemused giggle escaped her lips as she began lifting your shirt, an exploratory hand rubbing against your chest. 

  
  


“ _ So smooth, such a good boy you are!” _ Ernutet teased, her tone playfully sultry, planting a single delicate kiss against your cheek. You would swear your heart had stopped, a very real possibility given her particular skill set, but the feeling of her hands straying south from your chest towards your crotch jolted you back to attentiveness. Before you had time to voice a complaint, her hands had gripped your trousers and practically wrenched them down your legs exposing your underwear. At once she was on her knees, and you suddenly found yourself having to concentrate very hard on suppressing the excitement threatening to build beneath your boxer shorts. She made a series of intrigued and excited sounds as her fingertips moved from your ankles up to your innermost thigh, marvelling at how silky smooth you’d managed to get them. 

  
  


“ _ Almost as smooth as mine! Now then, take this and go get changed!” _ She instructed, and with a snap of her fingers an expensive looking gift bag materialised in her hand. You raised an eyebrow, impressed by her apparent grasp of other schools of magic and surprised by the sudden addition to the promise you’d made her. You tried to remind her that all she had asked of you was to shave, but you were quickly pushed out of the kitchen and into your room. Whatever it was she had gotten for you to wear, she was certainly excited to see you in it. The door was slammed shut behind you, leaving you alone with the bag that had since been forced into your grasp. 

  
  


Leafing through the contents of the intricately woven cloth satchel, you quickly came to realise why it was she was so excited. There was a pair of bright pink thigh high socks, embellished with a pattern black heart shaped stitches. Next up was a rather revealing top of tight black material and two thin straps which, as you held it up against your chest, would leave your midriff thoroughly exposed. Next was a stretchy black band, which after some fiddling and placement as a bracelet or even a thigh band, you realised was a choker. Holding the bag upside down, expecting some exceptionally tight shorts or a skirt lacking in any meaningful length to fall free to the ground below, you were surprised to find nothing else. Surely she wasn’t serious. Or did she expect you just to wear your bog-standard trousers alongside the rest of this ensemble? As in having made the realisation herself, the door flung open again beside you.

  
  


“ _ I almost forgot! Silly me, here you can have mine~”  _ The curvaceous woman informed, letting you watch in awe as she hiked up her silken dress and hooked her thumbs into her pair of black lace underwear. She maintained eye contact with you, a smug smirk stuck firm to her face as she pulled the panties down her long slender legs and stepped out of them. She picked them up, stepping forward uncomfortably close so that you could feel her breath against your neck. She beamed up at you with those excitable mysterious eyes, pushing her panties into your hand and planting a delicate kiss against your sensitive neck. You could feel your cheeks burning up with blush, hoping she didn’t look down and notice the growing bulge in your boxers as your fingertips felt a sizable wet spot on the crotch of her underwear. As quickly as she had entered, she left, your eyes following her hips as they swayed with each step beneath the tantalising silk curtain that was her dress wear.

  
  


Spending a few minutes to calm down, clenching and unclenching your hands and tensing and untensing your legs in an effort to vanquish the erection she’d rather intentionally given you, you were eventually able to slip yourself into her underwear and the rest of her purchased clothing. As much as it embarrassed you and felt like some humiliating task that would no doubt result in intense regret the moment you stepped outside your room, you couldn’t help but admire your reflection a little. Your legs were shapely and your slender waist highlighted nicely by the exposed midriff and you’d be lying if you said the socks weren’t incredibly comfortable. Honestly, you could probably pass as a woman with relative ease dressed like this, a thought which you tried not to dwell on. Her panties were tight and left little room for your package, creating an obvious bulge which was at best flattering and at worst a risk of over spillage should you get overly excited again. With a final twirl in front of the mirror, you took a deep breath before stepping out into the kitchen and living room once more. 

  
  


She was sat with her legs crossed over one another on the counter once more, an expectant look about her as she let out a delighted gasp seeing you step sheepishly into the kitchen. Her cheeks were noticeably rosier than usual, her wide hips rocking back and forth as she exaggerated her gait and sauntered close. Her hands held no hesitation, immediately caressing your chest and stomach and arms as she grinned ear to ear. It felt as if your body were on fire from the embarrassment, her tender chilly touch like electricity through your body that made you stifle a whimper and scrunch your eyes shut temporarily as you fought a losing battle against arousal. Being a little shorter than yourself, trying to avoid her gaze and look down only succeeded in giving you a full view of her full perky breasts peeking out from beneath their veneer of silk. Her fingertips passed over your stomach down towards your legs, squeezing your upper thigh playfully as she leaned in close pressing her lips against your ear.

  
  


“ _ You make such a pretty girl, I knew you would~” _ She cooed, nibbling gently on your earlobe prompting an immediate reaction by way of your manhood twitching hard against the constrictive lace of her very own panties. You let out what could only be described as a stifled squeak, wanting to tell her that you had upheld her ludicrous request and that you would go get changed immediately, but her tone and tantalizing touch made you hesitate. One hand cupped your face as the other moved to your hips, following the hem of the delicate black lace until she was rubbing against your crotch with a knowing smirk. 

  
  


“ _ Won’t you be my good girl for tonight? Let Ernutet play with her girly little plaything and help to…” _ She adjusted her hand to grip your cock through your panties, rubbing slowly along the shaft as it grew turgid and struggled against the feminine confines for a moment, her continued movement along the shaft eventually causing it to spring loose out of the top of the underwear where she began gently massaging your head. You could feel the precum already leaking from your member, struggling uncomfortably with just how turned on her terms of address had gotten you. Your lips moved on their own before your mind had time to catch up, evidently thinking with the head now quite literally in the palm of her hand.

  
  


“ _ I’ll be your… good girl…” _ You managed, your apparent shyness and hesitance evidently flicking a switch within your roommates mind that caused her plan of attack to shift from subtlety and seduction to aggressive desire and unrestrained lust. You gasped as her hand stroked your shaft back and forth, her teeth biting down on your neck before her tongue traced from your neck to your jawline, and from your jawline into your mouth. She had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss you deeply, positing her thighs either side of your erection so that it was clamped between them and rapidly wetting the delicate silk of her skirt with precum. Her kiss was aggressive and deep, her intoxicating taste making your mind go blank as the sensation of her supple thighs slowly squeezing and shifting the silk against your cock threatening to force a climax already. You quickly realised the dampness of the material was more than just your own doing, the top of your shaft becoming quickly slick as she moved her hips slowly back and forth grinding your manhood against her crotch.

  
  


The stimulation she was experiencing was quick to manifest as a series of impassioned and unrestrained moans, parting her lips from yours to do so leaving lustful strings of saliva connecting mouth to yours for a moment before swooping back in for renewed passion. Your mind seemed to melt as any and all perception of time was washed away by the stimulating sensation of silk against skin and tongue against tongue. You could have stood there kissing for hours with zero complaints, your cock sandwiched between her deliciously thick silk-covered thighs, but Ernutet evidently had greater use of your arousal than simple teasing. Without breaking the kiss, moving her hand from your cock to your hip, she guided you round so that your back was against the kitchen table and eagerly pushed you down against it. 

  
  


You were laying with your back flat against the table and your legs hanging off the end, barely noticing the glassware tumbling off of the edge and shattering against the floor as your eyes were focused entirely on the sun-kissed beauty before you. She kept her eyes locked on yours as she bit her lip, raising one of your legs and kissing her way down it until her lips left your socks and encountered your thigh. You moaned involuntarily, a girlish and embarrassing sound, as her tongue traced it’s sensitive length back and forth for a moment before earnestly sinking her teeth passionately into your uppermost leg. She bit down hard and giggled as she moved her head backwards, saliva strings connecting her lips to the now raised set of teeth marks adorning your pale thigh. The slight pain inflicted from the dominant necromancer made your heart thump hard in your chest, only increasing in tempo as she crawled up onto the table until she was once again face to face with you. 

  
  


As she crawled, she had hiked up her dress to reveal her dripping wet labia that glistened with excitement, clearly visible strings of her sexual frustration holding tight to her inner thighs. Your cock twitched as its tip was positioned against her entrance, the heat of her arousal hard to ignore as she rocked her hips slowly back and forth. A few moments passed, and you feared she’d keep you pinned to the table like this edging you all evening ever closer to orgasm as her wet entryway crushed against your throbbing cockhead. Fortunately with a deeply erotic whimper she lowered herself down fully, her thighs squeezing your torso hard as she took your length inside her. The heat and tightness was quite literally breathtaking, and you would have gasped had her lips not sealed themselves eagerly against yours. 

  
  


The table creaked and groaned beneath you both as her hips slammed down again and again against your body, pushing your cock as deep as she could force you before lifting her hips until your head was barely between her well-soaked lips only to slam herself down atop you again. You could feel very every inch of her body, your hands wandering to her thick rear and prompting a gasp of delight as you squeezed hard. Apparently such a thing was off limits however, as she quickly gripped your wrists and held them above your head flat against the table. You were stronger than her, but you let it happen all the same. She giggled as she gyrated her hips rubbing her clit against your pelvis as she leaned in close. 

  
  


“ _ Nu-uh, you’re  _ **_my_ ** _ good girl. You get to be my plaything, aren’t you lucky, you get to do as I say all night” _ She instructed, pausing to bite your lip, reminding you who was in charge. Her breasts were hot and heavy pressed firm against your chest, the wet slap of her body impacting yours beginning to increase in frequency as her breathing grew more rapid. You cock twitched and throbbed within her, feeling yourself nearing your peak as her tight warm walls squeezed every last inch of your cock. She forced you as deep as she could manage, feeling your helmet pressing against her cervix as you bottomed out inside of her. Her panting ceased for just a moment, her lips brushing against your ear as she whispered one single command. 

  
  


“ _ Cum inside me~” _

  
  


You did as commanded, releasing rope after rope of thick mess inside of your enchanting curvaceous roommate. Lying on the table, trying your hardest to catch your breath, you watched as she clambered down off of you and ran her tongue slowly up and down your shaft as she muttered a few inaudible incantations. At once you felt arousal flowing back through your veins as your cock began twitching back to a full throbbing erection. 

  
  


“ _ Oh please, don’t look so surprised; we both know I’m great at raising things. Now, you hold right there and do exactly as I say. You’re such a good girl, and I intend on using my new pretty plaything  _ **_all_ ** _ evening”  _ She teased, already straddling you and rocking her hips as you squeaked a barely audible:

  
  


_ “Yes mistress.”  _ __


End file.
